


You`re Gonna Lose That Girl

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на 3-й раунд Суперкинка по заявке: "ЖГД влюбляется в Эллен. И не знает, что ему делать дальше."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You`re Gonna Lose That Girl

**День сурка**

Когда небо на востоке зарозовело, Эллен встала с кровати и отправилась вниз. Через час придет первый посетитель, охотник Хьюберт Мортон. Он расскажет о том, как пару дней назад загонял вендиго, и попросит бутылку пива. Сядет у окна и будет наблюдать себе, неторопливо потягивая напиток. Заглянет на утренние блинчики какой-то хмурый парень, так и не удастся его разговорить. Потом забредут туристы, семья из трех человек, напутали что-то с картой и заплутали в этих местах. Возьмут чай и сандвичи, ребенок уронит чашку, родители станут долго и сумбурно извиняться. Они уберутся к обеду, когда Томас Шинн, которого все зовут просто Томми, объяснит им, как проехать. В три часа сорок две минуты старый Хью скажет: «Пора бы уже Биллу вернуться». В три пятьдесят в двери «Дома у дороги» войдет Джон Винчестер и, пряча глаза, объявит Эллен, что Билл не вернется. «Билл погиб на охоте», — услышит Эллен, а затем проснется. И все начнется сначала.

Она спустилась на кухню, в свой шестьдесят второй четверг.

Конечно, она пыталась что-то сделать. Пыталась найти Билла с Джоном, пыталась поговорить с охотниками, пыталась уехать из «Дома у дороги», пыталась свести счеты с жизнью. До места охоты мужа она так и не добралась — не нашла, куда они отправились. Никто из охотников — тех, кого она видела вокруг каждый день, и тех, с кем она говорила по телефону — не знал ничего толкового о временных петлях. Отъехать от «Дома» удавалось — в любую сторону, куда пожелаешь, но ровно без десяти четыре она кидала взгляд на часы, вспоминала, как виновато смотрел Джон, — и просыпалась в утро четверга. С самоубийством тоже не вышло. Она тогда залезла в ванну, включила электробритву Билла, кинула ее в воду — но вместо удара током почувствовала только утреннюю прохладу. И проснулась.

Джона Винчестера она убивала трижды.

Позавтракав, Эллен прошлась по помещению, расставляя стулья. Стала за стойку, протерла стаканы, смахнула оставшиеся с далекой среды крошки, отдраила столешницу от липких кругов. Задребезжал старенький телефонный аппарат — тетушка Лиза звонила отчитаться о настроении Джо. «Дай, дай мне!» — как всегда настойчиво раздалось на другом конце провода, и Эллен улыбнулась — слушать веселый щебет дочери ей не надоело бы и тысячу дней подряд. Положив трубку, она вернулась за стойку и приготовила бутылку для Хью. Четверг потек, как по расписанию.

Мортон рассказал о вендиго и уселся у окна. Хмурый парень застыл над своими блинчиками. Туристы заглянули внутрь, отец семейства робко спросил: «Не занято?». Ребенок уронил чашку, и Эллен со шваброй отправилась сметать осколки. Пришел Томми, разговорился с путниками, увлекся — вон как разошелся, машет руками во все стороны и черкает на салфетке карту.

На часах — три часа.

А в три десять случилось невозможное. Хлопнули двери — и в «Дом у дороги» вошел незнакомец. В нем не было ничего примечательного — мужчина средних лет, уже и морщинки заметны, и седина на полголовы; неброская одежда — темная куртка, потертые джинсы, крепкие ботинки. Хью отсалютовал пришедшему своей бутылкой, хмурый молодой человек на секунду оторвался от  тарелки — да так и застыл с блинчиком, а Томми, занятый своими туристами, и вовсе не обратил внимания. Подумаешь, притащился кто-то новенький. Обычное дело, и Эллен первая бы сказала об этом, вот только… сегодня не обычный день.

 — Мне бы горло промочить, — сказался незнакомец, усевшись возле стойки, прямо у Эллен под носом. Она никак не отреагировала — просто смотрела на пришельца во все глаза. — У меня что, вторая голова выросла? — недовольно спросил тот, и Эллен очнулась, принялась перечислять напитки механическим голосом. — Ага, вот это буду, — выбрал незнакомец.

Поставив перед ним кружку, Эллен осторожно отодвинулась как можно дальше, словно от бомбы. Невозможно. Невероятно. Сегодня был четверг. И день за днем, вот уже шестьдесят с лишним дней был четверг, и ничего не менялось в окружающем мире — ничего, кроме самой Эллен. Стараясь действовать как можно незаметнее, она потянулась к коробке, где на всякий случай хранился нож. Чистое железо. Правда, добавленная в пиво святая вода на пришельца не подействовала, но кто знает? А вдруг это он все устроил.

— Да не трясись ты так. — Как следует отхлебнув из кружки, незнакомец утер рот и перегнулся через стойку. — И нож тебе не поможет. Тут другое нужно. Видишь того парня? — Он махнул в сторону хмурого юноши с блинчиками, а потом обернулся и позвал: — Эй ты, иди сюда. — Парень послушался. — Покажи даме фокус — нам лишние свидетели ни к чему.

Эллен во все глаза смотрела, как разглаживаются, казалось, навечно нахмуренные брови, как на смену недовольному выражению вползает на молодое лицо ухмылка. А потом парень щелкнул пальцами — и время в баре застыло: замер Хьюберт, уставившись за стекло, замер Томми с зажатой в руке салфеткой, замерла семья — отец заворожено глядел Шинну в рот, мать вытирала ребенку перепачканный подбородок; часы показывали три часа девятнадцать минут.

— Знакомьтесь: трикстер — это Эллен, Эллен — это трикстер. Виртуоз своего дела, божество, фокусник: шутки с летальным исходом, темпоральные ловушки, любой каприз — если это его каприз, конечно. Уж не знаю, чем ты ему насолила…

— Выставила взашей, — сообщил трикстер. — У меня не было денег, а она не поверила в мою историю.

-…но временная петля — его рук дело.

Эллен еще и обдумать-то толком сказанное не успела, а уже выпростала из-под стойки руку с зажатым в ней ножом, приготовилась всадить поддонку, мерзавцу, твари… под ребра, но странный гость оказался быстрей.

Он схватил Эллен за запястье, сдавил так, что она только охнула — и нож выпал из разомкнувшихся пальцев.

 

— У меня есть кое-что получше, — объяснил незнакомец, вытаскивая из-за пазухи какой-то сверток. Размотал неказистую тряпицу, и Эллен увидела остро заточенную деревяшку.

— Но-но, приятель, — возмутился трикстер. — Ты же не собираешься… Я все понял. Она доживет этот день — и завтра настанет пятница. Ты только не волнуйся, ладно?

— Ладно, — легко согласился пришелец. — Пятница, говоришь?

— Пятница, — подтвердил трикстер и щелкнул пальцами.

— Спасибо.

И проткнутое колом насквозь тело грузно осело на пол, чтобы через минуту расплыться голубоватой дымкой. Оглушительно громко тренькнула на часах секундная стрелка.

— Я думаю, нам лучше выйти во двор, — сказал странный гость.

**Знакомство**

У нее было целых тридцать минут до прихода Джона Винчестера, и надо было успеть сделать всего одну вещь.

— Спасибо тебе… охотник, — сказала Эллен.

— А я не охотник, — отозвался незнакомец. — Наоборот, я с другой стороны.

Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — между ресниц плескалось что-то золотистое, тягучее, как мед, _неземное, нечеловеческое_. Эллен отшатнулась.

— Демон!

Желтоглазый покаянно склонил голову.

— Водится такой грешок, да.

— Но… почему? Личные счеты?

— И да, и нет. Видишь ли… Ладно, забудем о трикстере. Мы с тобой, в некотором роде, родственники. Я тут подумал и решил, что забывать родственников — просто неприлично.

— Родственники?

— Родственники.

И демон щелкнул пальцами, Эллен еще успела краем затухающего сознания зацепить мысль — подумать, что теперь будет ненавидеть этот жест — а потом мир вокруг совсем померк, и она пришла в себя уже в помещении. Они с демоном находились в какой-то комнате. На улице была ночь, горел ночник на столе в углу, у стены стояла колыбелька.

— Это ты там.

Эллен рванулась вперед, но желтоглазый не пустил, придержал за локти.

— Тише, тише. Мы просто посмотрим. Кино.

И они смотрели. С тихим скрипом отворилась дверь, в проем скользнула темная фигура. Длинный плащ, капюшон скрывает лицо.

— А вот это уже я.

Фигура замерла, склонившись над колыбелькой. Потом — разглядела Эллен — пришелец полоснул себя ногтем по запястью и вытянул руку. И темные капли западали вниз, ребенок скривился, потом загугукал и высунул язычок, слизывая с губ чужую кровь. Дальше Эллен не видела — то ли потеряла сознание, то ли демон снова щелкнул пальцами, только очнулась она на заднем дворе «Дома у дороги». Светило солнце, часы показывали без пятнадцати четыре.

— Так что же это получается, — хрипло выдавила Эллен, — во мне есть примесь… демоническая… демонической крови?

— Ты — моя неудача. — Демон отвернулся и грустно покачал головой. — Совершенно никаких проявлений: ни способностей, ни агрессии... еще и с охотниками связалась. Но зато ты мне нравишься. Так что обращайся, если что, ладно?

Потом, когда пройдет этот четверг, и последовавшая за ним пятница, и выходные, и год со смерти Билла, Эллен все же посмотрит, что за бумагу сунул ей демон. Прочтет описание вызова, перерисует себе круг, _печать_. Узнает, что имя желтоглазого — Азазель.

«Обращайся, если что, ладно?». Ладно, будь оно все неладно

**Сделка**

Ночь выдалась так себе, ненастная. Деревья за окном штормило, рваные облака носились по небу туда-сюда, луна то появлялась в небесных прорехах, то снова исчезала, будто подмигивала. Сквозь свист ветра из-за ставен доносилась заунывная песня губной гармоники.

— Ишь, выводит кто-то, — сказал старый охотник, он сидел за столиком в углу, подперев щеку кулаком, и качал головой в такт.

Эллен со стуком поставила на стойку очередную кружку пива и вышла наружу.

— Мы же договорились на полночь!

— А я тебя раньше и не ждал, — демон отнял инструмент от губ, и печальная мелодия стихла.

— Тогда какого черта ты тут ошиваешься?!

— Я скучал, — печально отозвался желтоглазый. Эллен подошла ближе и пытливо заглянула в желтые глаза. — Ладно, — капитулировал собеседник. — Я действую тебе на нервы. Мне скучно. Ты все узнала?

— Эш узнал. Кольт у Винчестера. Твоя очередь.

Демон на секунду прикрыл глаза, облизнулся, словно смакуя известие.

— Джон… Я знал, что мы с ним еще встретимся. И тебе его не жалко?

— Я его не люблю, — сухо сказала Эллен. — Сведения?

— Может, прогуляемся немного? — не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил женщину за локоть и увлек в темноту.

— Отпусти! — Эллен запнулась о какую-то кочку, вырвалась из его хватки. — Мы договорились, черт возьми!

— Неужели так трудно сделать мне приятное?

— Ты, гребаная тварь, — угрожающе начала Эллен, — я сейчас…

Демон вскинул руки, будто сдаваясь.

— Нет-нет, не надо угроз! — он картинно округлил глаза и отступил назад. — Я все скажу. — И он сказал, перейдя на сухой деловой тон, как Эллен до этого: — Джо в Дейтоне. Трудится в баре, живет с одним парнем. Он студент, работает в газете. Держи ее номер.

Эллен с шумом выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы и протянула руку за бумажкой.

— Слава богу. Стой здесь, я сейчас позвоню.

— Как угодно. — Он улыбнулся и сел прямо на землю, достав из кармана свою гармонику. — Я играю честно.

Трубку взяли с пятого гудка. В конце разговора Джо спросила:

— Мам, а что это у тебя там воет так тоскливо?

**Сухарики**

День в «Доме у дороги» подходил к своему концу. Эллен устало смахнула со столешницы прикорнувшую в лужице виски мухи и обратилась к последнему посетителю:

— Пожалуйста, заказывайте или убирайтесь.

— Кружку пива и вон те сухарики на закуску.

Наполнив кружку, она толкнула ее по столу, а сама вышла из-за стойки и отправилась гонять засидевшихся завсегдатаев. Когда она вернулась, поздний посетитель все еще скучал над своей кружкой. Даже не скучал — страдал. «Еле-еле цедит», — с ожесточением подумала она. Зато мисочка с сухариками была подчищена полностью. Голодный он, что ли?

— Мистер, мы закрываемся через пять минут.

— Знаешь, Эллен, — сказал вдруг посетитель со странно знакомой интонацией, а потом поднял на нее пронзительно-желтые глаза, — я тут…

— С ума сошел?! — яростно зашептала она, боясь, как бы кто из расходящихся не услышал. — Щекочешь нервы в окружении охотников?

-…навел справки, — невозмутимо продолжил демон. — И узнал кое-что интересное. Танцуй, Эллен Харвелл, я принес тебе добрые вести. — Он рассмеялся, сухо и коротко — неприятно, словно бусины по полу рассыпались. — В аду Уильяма Харвелла никто не видел.

Эллен, уже набравшая воздуха для следующей гневной тирады, поперхнулась и закашлялась. Желтоглазый заботливо постучал ей по спине.

— И что это значит? Он в Раю, на небесах?

— Кто знает? — демон философски пожал плечами и отхлебнул из кружки. — У нас как-то не принято верить в Рай. Но геенны огненной он избежал, что само по себе неплохо.

— Спасибо.

— Да пожалуйста. И, слушай, насыпь-ка мне порцию. — Он пододвинул к ней пустую мисочку.

Солнце с утра взошло ясное, будто умытое росой, но к полудню разыгрался ветер.

— Как бы не приключилось ненастья, — заметила Эллен, собираясь в дорогу.

— Прогноз благоприятный, — сказал Эш, на секунду оторвавшись от экрана. — Но ты все равно постарайся не попасть в грозу.

— Конечно. Я мигом.

И Эллен отправилась в город пополнить припасы — как-то некстати кончились в «Доме у дороги» сухарики.

**Мелочь**

Угли на пепелище еще дымились, тлели изнутри ровно-красным. Жар плавил воздух, ел глаза; остро пахло паленым. Эллен развернулась и побрела прочь. Дорогу было плохо видно — шагов через двадцать она поняла, что это от слез, потянулась вытереть рукавом, но сделалось только хуже: и руки, и одежда — все было в копоти. В волосах запутались мелкие частички пепла.

На повороте ее догнал какой-то человек.

— Как ты?

А, нет, не человек.

— Это ты во всем виноват, — ровным, чуть гнусавым голосом сообщила Эллен.

— Я-то здесь причем?

Она отвесила ему пощечину, потом стояла и смотрела, как горит перечеркнутая грязной полосой чужая щека. 

— Слушай, — сказал демон, — ну извини, ладно? — Эллен молчала. — Серьезно говорю — я не знал, что такая херня выйдет.

— Знал, — устало сказала она.

— Возьми-ка, — демон протянул ей надорванную упаковку бумажных платков. — А то совсем чумичка.

Она отчистила руки, потом потянулась той же грязной салфеткой к лицу — он вовремя перехватил, отобрал, сунул чистую; слезы успели высохнуть, пришлось с силой тереть щеки, и лоб, и под глазами.

— Все ты врешь.

Он пожал плечами.

— Все демоны врут, такова наша природа. — Эллен подняла на него глаза, и он замахал руками: — Нет-нет, не подумай, не всегда! Про Билла — это была правда.

Эллен только хмыкнула, и дальше они продолжали путь в молчании. Обочина пылила, где-то вдали, по обеим сторонам шоссе с тихим треском кружили шары перекати-поле. Один раз Эллен споткнулась, желтоглазый протянул руку. Другой раз — остановилась вытащить камушек из туфли; демон терпеливо ждал рядом. Попутки не останавливались, со свистом пролетали мимо.

— Пить хочу, — с трудом разлепив губы, сказала Эллен, когда они шли уже третий час, а, может, третий день или год, и впереди уже замаячили городские огни.

— Нету, — демон развел руками. — Думала, я щелкну пальцами  — и из скалы забьет источник? Прости, не в моей компетенции.

— Не могу больше. — Эллен остановилась, прислонившись к дорожному столбу.

— Надо, надо-надо-надо идти дальше, — рассеянно пробормотал демон, больше себе, чем ей. Он встал рядом и стал рыться в карманах. На землю посыпался мелкий мусор — какие-то бумажки: целые, рваные, скатанные в шарик, — огрызок карандаша, пластмассовая пробка, обломок зубочистки, разогнутая скрепка… Потом он вывернул карманы в куртке наизнанку, и Эллен разглядел разошедшийся шов. — А, вот оно! — радостно воскликнул желтоглазый, выгребая из-за подкладки целую кучу мелочи. Он собрал ее в горсть и подал Эллен. — Держи. Купишь себе минералки в городе. И билет на автобус. Ну, бери же.

Она стояла столбом и глядела на протянутые деньги.

— Ну? — повторил демон.

Когда Эллен не ответила, он вздохнул, взял ее за руку и ссыпал монеты в ладонь. А потом согнул пальцы и легонько поцеловал сжатый кулак. Эллен испуганно отшатнулась.

— Какая ты неловкая, — упрекнул демон, кивнув на разбросанную в дорожной пыли мелочь. Опустившись на корточки, он принялся собирать деньги, кое-как обтирая их салфеткой.

Потом Эллен сидела на автобусной остановке, усталая, немолодая женщина в мятой клетчатой рубашке, в испачканных копотью джинсах. В руке — горстка монет, она медленно перебирала их, катала по ладони. Заходящее солнце следило за ней наглым желтым взглядом, падало с неба, красного как угли; глаза слезились.

**Дивный новый мир**

— …и тот, кто будет достоин, встанет про правую сторону от меня, и возглавит могучую армию, и понесет слово мое и волю мою по всему свету. И рухнет старый порядок, и на этих руинах мы построим новый мир, лучший мир, — вдохновенно закончил демон, а потом перевел дыхание и спросил: — Ну как?

— Все это, конечно, очень здорово, — ухватившись за протянутую руку, Эллен поднялась с поваленного дерева и отряхнула джинсы. — Но причем здесь я?

— Равновесие и гармония, — объяснил желтоглазый. — Мне нужен кто-то слева. А то одиноко.

Он стоял посреди лужайки, заложив руки в карманы, и раскачивался — туда-сюда, с пятки на мысок. Подумав, Эллен достала фляжку, ловко скрутила крышку и наполнила ее янтарной жидкостью.

— Будешь?

Желтоглазый кивнул и принял крышку, сама Эллен приложилась прямо к горлышку. Виски больше обжигал, чем согревал.

— Дичь какая-то, — заключила Эллен, сделав порядочный глоток. — Я пойду, ладно? Жду звонка от Джо, она обещала на местный позвонить.

— Вот и подумала бы о Джо, — тихо сказал демон. — В моем новом мире безопасность и процветание надо заслужить. Или получить от меня в подарок. Ты-то сможешь за себя постоять — а она?

— Чертов муравей! — расстегнув рубашку, Эллен оттянула ворот футболки и пыталась вытряхнуть назойливое насекомое. Собеседник вздохнул. — Кусается, зараза! — Расправившись с муравьем, она забрала у демона фляжку, тщательно закрыла и убрала в карман. Сделала несколько шагов в сторону деревьев, потом обернулась. — Ходили тут слухи о Джоне Винчестере…

— Тссс, — желтоглазый приложил палец к губам. — Слышишь, свиристит в чаще кто-то?

— Говорят, он погиб, — с нажимом продолжила Эллен.

— Ты не считаешь, — задумчиво произнес демон, — что мои глаза похожи на маленькие солнышки? Их теплые лучики ласково скользят по твоей коже… — Эллен нервным движением запахнула рубаху. — Это значит «нет, не считаю»? — уточнил демон. Эллен отвернулась. — Ну, ладно. Ладно-ладно. Да, это я убил Джона Винчестера. Но, во-первых, он сам напросился, а, во-вторых, так было нужно для дела. Ну, сама посуди, какой может быть прекрасный новый мир с Джоном? — демон всплеснул руками. — Он бы все только испортил.

— И то верно, — сказала Эллен. — Слушай, я правда пойду. Да-да, — добавила она, увидев, что собеседник собирается возразить, — я подумаю о Джо.

**Финал**

Когда братья удалились к машине за бензином, Эллен подошла к распластанному на земле телу и пнула бывшего демона в бок.

— Все вы мужики, одинаковые, — сказала она, глядя в мертвые глаза. — Только обещаете…— Эллен вздохнула и похромала прочь с кладбища, опираясь на предложенную Бобби руку.

 

The End


End file.
